


Big News

by Galaxxi



Series: ask-joeydrewstudios fics [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, samsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxxi/pseuds/Galaxxi
Summary: Susie's been keeping a secret, and Sammy is worried.[[Do NOT repost to other websites.]]





	Big News

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr: How did future Sammy react to Susie being pregnant?  
> Me: WELL....
> 
> ~
> 
> Takes place in 1940, after the two have been married a few months.

   Sammy Lawrence was nervous.

  His darling wife Susie had skipped work today for a doctor’s appointment. She told him not to worry about it, but if there’s one thing he’d always worry about, it was her. She didn’t seem to be sick, so naturally he started assuming it was something far more serious than a cold. He was worried when he left his- _their_  shared apartment that morning, he was worried through the entire workday (and it was more than apparent in his somehow shorter-than-usual fuse and inability to focus), and he was worried that evening as he jogged home rather than walking as usual. His bad lungs and the bitter March air made it difficult, but he needed to know what was wrong as soon as possible.

  Throwing the doors to the apartment complex open, he raced to the elevator and impatiently waited for the doors to open. If black speckles weren’t already swirling around the edges of his vision, he’d be taking the stairs just for the sake of saving more precious time.

  The sliding doors parted, a few people left, and he was somehow the only one getting on the elevator. He hit the plastic ’ **4** ’ button a little harder than he needed to, and after a moment the doors slid closed again. Tapping his foot he watched as the arrow above the door slowly shifted from 1, to 2, to 3, to 4…

  
  He was out of the elevator before the doors finished opening, and he already had his apartment keys in hand. Shoving the key into the lock and turning it, the door opened, and he could faintly smell tea. Susie was standing in the kitchen with a soft smile on her face and a kettle in hand, and there were two small tea cups on the table in front of her.

  When she looked up at him, her smile faltered.

  “You’re home a little earlier than usual. What’s wrong? You look… tired.”

  He _felt_ tired. He’d practically ran the four-block journey home, he was panting, and he knew his hair was a mess. He probably didn’t look his best right now.

  “It’s… Don’t… _Don’t worry about it._ ” He wheezed, closing the door behind him and leaning on it to steady himself. He definitely felt like he was having a heart attack.

  Her smile returned and she walked over to him. She pulled him down by the tie to give him a kiss on the nose and to run her fingers through his hair.

  “Go get cleaned up, hun - I’ve got something to tell you.”

  There’s the line he was afraid of. ‘I’ve got something to tell you’, _what did she need to tell him? Did he even want to KNOW?_ She didn’t look afraid or worried, if anything she looked happy. Maybe she only looked happy because he was disheveled and she found that funny? No, she was smiling before she noticed him… His mind continued to race as he put his coat away, showered, and got a more comfortable change of clothes. She was waiting on the couch for him when he was done, tea in hand and another cup waiting on the coffee table for him. She made tea for herself quite often, but she only made tea for _him_ if he was sick or if she was about to tell him something… Important.

  With shaking hands he took his own cup and sat down, looking at her as he took a sip. Her smile was soft as ever, her eyes sparkled, and she was playing with her hair - a nervous habit she held. It was both calming and alarming that she also seemed to be nervous.

  He set his cup of tea down on the coffee table again, and she took both his hands in her own. She ran her thumb across all the fingers on his left hand, stopping at the one that held his wedding ring. She looked down at the silver ring and bit her lip. Sighing, she matched his gaze again.

  “Y'know… I’ve been waiting for you to come home _all day_.” She laughed. “And now that you’re actually here, I’m not sure what to say.”

  “Well whatever it is, its good news, right?” He asked. Instead of answering, she pursed her lips and rolled her eyes to the right. He felt her grip on his hands tighten. If he wasn’t having a heart attack before, he definitely was now.

  “I guess it depends on how you look at it, really. I mean, _I_ think it’s good news, some of the best I’ve heard in my life, even.”

  “If you think it’s good news, it _must_ be good news.” He was only lying a little bit. “Let me hear it.”

  She laughed another sigh, and then her smile returned.

  “Okay, no, you’re right. Sammy, I… I’m pregnant! We’re going to be parents! Isn’t it won-”

  The dizziness that had been a problem for over an hour now finally overtook him, and he passed out.

 

   When he came to, his head was in her lap and she was trying to shake him awake. His ears were ringing and his vision was starting to come back.

  “Sammy?! Sammy!” She almost yelled. Realizing he had fallen on her, he found his hands and hazily pushed himself back up and began trying to rub the fog out of his eyes.

  “What happened?” He slurred, still very disoriented.

  “You passed out for a solid two minutes. Do you remember what I said? Because honestly, now I’m a little afraid of repeating myself…”

  He absent mindedly nodded at her, trying to remember what happened. Susie had something to tell him, he was worried, she made tea, she told him she was… they were…

  Susie put her hands on his shoulders to steady him as he just about looked ready to keel over again.

  “Sammy! Are you okay?” She asked.

  “ _Parents?_ ” Was all he could choke out. He had a million things he wanted to say or ask, 'how long have you known’, 'are you pulling my leg’, 'what are we going to do', 'is this why you skipped work today’, 'when is it due’, 'how did this even ha-’ …well, they both knew the answer to that one, valentines day plus alcohol and all that, but his one-word response was all he could manage. She grinned and nodded meekly at him, and he gave up on words and threw himself at her to take her in a tight embrace. Shock and fear aside, he was happy deep down. In this moment, that’s all he wanted to focus on.

  _They were going to be parents._

**Author's Note:**

> ...Don't worry, Sammy goes back into Panic Mode not long after that :P


End file.
